Love can't be drawn
by The Bunnah Who Loves The Beast
Summary: In this story, Beast Boy, and the team get captured, and saved by a mystery person. I would say more buuut I think you should read it instead. Hope you like it! Review! Rate! And all that jazz!
1. Chapter 1

I hope you people enjoy! You know the grill review, rate, yup...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Beast Boy was dreaming. He was running threw a jungle as a Bobcat. Suddenly everything went blank. Beast Boy was waking up. He started to hear Something. It was Robin, He was yelling his name. "OoOOoH What happened?" Groaned Beast Boy. Then He looked around. He was not in his cozy bed.

Where are we? He asked. I don't know. Sighed Robin

Are hands and feet are bound! Exclaimed Starfire. No kidding. Said Raven in her monotone voice.

Beast Boy. What are those things on your head? There mind simulators. Said Cyborg as if it were easy to tell. Hmmm why are they not on you guys? Asked Beast Boy puzzled.

Because. Said a voice. The Titans all looked franticly around the rather large room to find out where the voice came from. There! Yelled Robin.

Well done Robin. Said the voice from a room high up in the wall. What do you want!? yelled Robin. No need to yell Robin. Well I might as well tell you who I am and what want since you asked so nicely. Said the voice. Robin frowned.

My name is Cyan. CYAN!? That's comedy gold! What kind of name is that!? Laughed Beast Boy. Cyan sighed. The sound of a lever being pulled was heard threw out the room. Beast Boy cried out, electricity flowed threw his body. STOP! Yelled Cyborg. As you wish Cyborg. Cyan sighed.

The electricity stopped. Beast Boy huffed. Dude! That's rude. Joked Beast Boy. Beast Boy grinned as if what he said was funny. Raven rolled her eyes. I wouldn't be joking around I were you. I've been' watching you Beast Boy, Closely, VERY closely. I want to know what you are. Why you are. How you are. Cyan said creepily.

Dude, Why? Asked Beast Boy with a slightly creeped out face . Beast Boy Beast Boy Beast Boy, I'm a curious man. I do have other reasons we will get to later. Said Cyan. Leave BB alone! Cyborg yelled angrily.

Well I should tell you how I am going to do this. As you can see The mind simulators are hooked up to a projector. Using a Little reasoning your memories should show on the projector. NO! Screamed Beast Boy. What's Wrong Beast Boy? Don't want your friends to see? Or is it you're just afraid to see them again? Cyan pretended to gasp. Or is it both? Beast Boy? Cyan chuckled.

Well we had better get started before we all die of old age. The sound of a large switch being pulled. Beast Boy Groaned loudly. Beast Boy! Yelled Starfire worriedly. Then, all of a sudden a picture on the wall appeared. There was a young boy on the screen. He looked about 4 or 5

He was running around playing with lots of animals. He looked happy. Then, the boy stopped. He saw a monkey, but this monkey was different, It was green. The boy walked tourd's it. All of a sudden something terrible happened. It bit the boy. Beast Boy Screamed. Oh yes I forgot. I programed it so you would feel the pain from that memory. Beast Boy continued to scream. The others looked helplessly at Beast Boy. The boy on the screen ran to what looked like his mother. She gasped. She picked him up, and ran to what must've been his father. The father took him to a room with lots of bottles. The man grabbed one and looked at the women. They gave the serum to the boy. A few minute's later the memory ended. Beast Boy gasped. Hmm It seems its over. Said Cyan with a slightly upset tone. They heard Cyan push a button. They were shot back into a cell. at that. Beast boy passed out.

Beast Boy woke up unharmed in the tower. Cyborg, Raven, Robin, and Starfire were all on the couch with him. They all started to wake up too. Beast Boy got up and looked around. He saw a piece of paper on the counter . Hey guys come here! said Beast Boy. They all came and saw the note. Robin took it, and began to read. I was a prisoner of Cyan as well. I broke out. He put a collar thingy on my neck that prevented me from using my powers You could say that you shouldn't leave a pencil lighting around when I'm near. That collar won't be seen anytime soon. I was on my way out when I saw you guys in a cell so I broke you out. But I had to activate my powers you could say, and that involves a small explosion, and well... I kind of knocked you out. Sorry. p.s. Beast Boy I bandaged your wound.

Who is this person? Asked Beast Boy. Whoever they are I'm goanna find out.

* * *

Wow! um I hope you guys like it! you know the drill review and all that jazz


	2. Chapter 2 Emmylyne

Ok I hope you guys liked the first chapter! I have been woking hard to make them the best qaulity I can! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2 Emmylyne.

Beast Boy had been in his room all day trying to figure out who it was that saved them. Then, Cyborg came in. AaAaAaAAh! Yelled Beast Boy. Dude don't do that! Beast Boy smruked followed by a grinn from Cyborg. I made you a steak. Cyborg Smiled evily. Beast Boy was nauseated just by looking at it. Dude! Beast Boy Frowned an annoyed frown.

Cyborg was going to say somthing but was cut off by Starfire Flying in. Beast Boy! Have you made progress in your quest to find out who saved us from the evil Cyan?

No.. I can't get anything... I...I..II. Before he could say anything else, he tripped overone of his shoe lases . Beast Boy! The rest of the Titans came running. What Happend!? Robin Asked.

I tripped, whats the big deal? Well man we've all kind of been on edge since what happend said Cyborg

WAAAAH! A girl crashed through Beast Boy's window, and fell face first onto the floor.

Oooooh thats goanna leave a mark. She sat up and stared at them and blushed.

um... well.. You found me.

The teens were puzzled.

I mean. I was the one who saved you guys... Beast Boy's ears perked up. You saved us? Asked Robin.

Yeah... Why were you a prisoner you barely could fly just now. Said Raven In her monotone voice. Oh that. She blushed.

Beast Boy looked at her, and as if he was in a trance he could not stop looking at her. She reminded him of Terra. Pretty long blonde hair. blue eyes.

The girl explained why she crashed. I was flying and dropped my pencil. It wasn't a big deal, but I disided to try and get it anyway. I bet you can guess how well that went.

Beast Boy was amazed. She was pretty AND she had a sence of humur! Anyway my name is Emmylyne. Beast Boy's heart Rased. He new if Cyborg knew about his mega crush on this Emmylyne he would be the laughing stock of the tower.

That doesnt answer my question. Raven said.

Well I.. I can... Emmylyne sighed, I'll just show you. She closed her eyes and began to glow a dark purple. Then she stopped.

Why'd you stop? asked Beast Boy. I should move somewere else. I don't want to explode your room Beast said

So she flew outside , and began again. Onc again she began to glow a dark purple. Then a Small exploshion erupted around her. Nothing seemed to had changed. execpt she had a purple pencil in her hand. She started to draw on the air. Emmylyne drew a deer. It began to look more real every second. Then it popped into a real deer.

The teem gasped. DUDE! THATS SO COOL! Beast Boy exlamed as he walked over to the animal, and morphed into it. Emmylyne blushed.

How do you do that? Cyborg asked.

Emmylyne frowned. One. There my powers. deal with it. Two. Stop looking at me like I'm a goddess or something!

Raven made a very very very small smurk of apruvell of Emmylyne's actions.

Robin motioned the team over for a huddle. What should we do? asked Robin. Ask her to stay with us! Beast Boy said. But BB we don't want another Terra problem. Cyborg asked. But this time it will be different! Beast Boy said.

Maybe Beast Boy is correct. Maybe it will different this time. Starfire said. Ok, we'll ask her to stay with us. Robin said

Why do I feel dasha voo. Asked Beast Boy.

Ok. Emmylyne, we would like for you to stay with us .

Emmylyne was shocked. I would love to! You can use... An old teamates room. Robin said hesitently.

THE NEXT MORNING

Good morning? Emmylyne said. Good morning! Starfire exclaimed. Starfire hugged her. Need... To... Breath... OH! I am truly sorry. Starfire said. Its ok. Um by any chance... Do you have a music room? Emmylyne asked.

No we don't. Sorry. Why? Cyborg asked. No reason... Its ok I'll just make one outside. With that Emmylyne flew outside.

Why would she want a music room? Robin asked. Duh. To sing or make music. Beast Boy said. He looked outside. His face looked as if he was in a trance.

Oh look! Emmylyne has finished her music room! Starfire exclaimed. Let us go listen to her! Starfire exclaimed once again.

IN THE MUSIC ROOM.

The team all came in, and sat down.

Emmylyne began to sing a song that they'd never heard before.

AFTER THE SONG.

She walked over to the team and said. How did I do? Emmylyne huffed. The teens stared at her. THAT WAS AWESOME! Beast Boy exclaimed. Emmylyne blushed.

I'm not that great...Emmylyne said.

You must not say such things! Starfire said.

Emmylyne Blushed beet red.

Before anyone could say anything else a large explosion erupted. Emmylyne gasped. **How could I be so selfish! **Emmylyne yelled.

What is it? Beast Boy asked?

Emmylyne ran out of the music room. Emmylyne! Beast Boy ran out after her.

Emmylyne stared up at a ship flying in the sky. What's that? The titans said all at once.

The People out to get me. They want to use me for my powers... She drew a box around herself. In only a few seconds it turned to solid steel. Emmylyne! beast Boy yelled. What are we to do? Starfire asked. Fight. Robin said.

Emmylyne come out! Please! Beast Boy yelled. I can't! Emmylyne yelled. Yes you can! We'll protect you! I will protect you. Beast Boy said.

Emmylyne came out timidly. I will fight too. Emmylyne said.

The team surrounded Her. But it didn't make a difference. A claw came out of the ship and picked Emmylyne up and took her into the ship.

**Emmylyne!** Beast Boy yelled

* * *

Um... ok so stuff just went down! ok 2 things. 1. can you put art on your fics. 2 im to lazy to look it up. you know rate reviews. all that crap. :)


	3. Chapter 3 Misson

Ok. so stuff went down the last two chapters. I'm trying to make it as different from the Terra saga, but you can only do so much. I hope you guys are not to upset about me making up a character. I do say in my profile that I have a mega imagination. Anyway.. On with the chapter! Bunnah,

* * *

Chapter 3 Mission

**Gaaa! Why does this always happen to me!? Always always always! **Beast Boy yelled. Hey BB calm down. We'll get her back. Cyborg said

**NO you calm down! You don't understand! I can't deal with this! I SAID I'D PROTECT HER! And they still got to her!** Beast Boy yelled followed a mumble of words that they couldn't understand.

**Look. Have you ever been bit by a radio active monkey!? Or eaten a Black Mamba to save your mom only to have her and your dad be killed in a boating accident!? Or have you been kidnapped and beaten until you would steal for someone!? Or been taken in by someone who seemed nice until they found out your powers, and then experimented on you!? **or had your girlfriend turn evil, but save the day in the end, and turn to stone. Now tell me... Have you? Beast Boy

said.

The team was shocked. BB... We had no idea... Cyborg said. Well now you do...Beast Boy said followed by a cough. Beast Boy started to walk tour ds the tower.

Wow... I had no idea Beast Boys past was so brutal. Robin said. Yeah BB is always so cheery. Cyborg said. All Raven could do was have her mouth open.

* * *

IN THE SHIP.

Let me go! I know you can hear me! NAAA! Emmylyne walked around the cell like room. She drew some dynamite. When it blew up nothing happened. Emmylyne dropped to her knees and started crying.

* * *

BACK AT THE TOWER.

Ok. We got a missing person, and no leads. Great start. Robin said. I have found a lead! Starfire said excitedly. When We were still fighting I pulled of a piece of the ship! Starfire said. Ok Cyborg can you work with that? I can try. Cyborg said.

Wait! I gave Emmylyne my communicator to look at! Beats Boy said. That is amazing Beast Boy! Starfire said happily. Robin quickly turned on the communicator tracking system. She's eighteen miles north. Well then lets go! Beast Boy said.

Is the girl ready? A scientist on the ship asked. She's been prepped, and is ready. The scientist was going to say something but was interrupted by a explosion at the far end of the ship. let The Girl go! Beast Boy yelled! Guys! In here! Emmylyne yelled from in the cell. Cyborg! Beast Boy yelled. On it! Cyborg said. I'm comeing Emmy!

I've oafishly earned a nickname?! Emmylyne said from within the cell. Cyborg blasted threw the cell door. Thanks Cy. Can I call you Cy? Emmylyne asked. Sure. Cyborg said.

Before she could say anything else, she found herself side by side with Beast Boy. Hey Thanks! Emmylyne Yelled. And Hey, I like your ears. Emmylyne whispered to him while punching a guard.

Beast Boy began to blush immensely. Then as if everything was in slow motion. A laser hit Emmylyne in the chest. EMMYLYNE! The teens gasped.

Fall back! Robin ordered. Beast Boy ran to the big hole where Cyborg had blasted, and he jumped with Emmylyne in his arms.

Emmylyne! Emmylyne! Emmylyne slowly opened her eyes. Ooooh.. Ok that hurts. Ow.. She groaned as she rubbed her head.

You ok Emmy? Cyborg asked. I'll live. Emmylyne said with a smirk on her face.

BB! She's awake.

Almost as soon as Cyborg said it he was in the room. Emmylyne! Are you ok? Beast Boy asked with a concerned look on his face.

I'm fine Beast Boy, I've dealt with worse. Whoa, you guys got a full on hospital. Emmylyne got out of the bed as if nothing ever happened.

She's a tank isn't she. Cyborg joked. Y..y.. yup. Beast boy stuttered. Ooooooh someone has a crush! Cyborg teased.

What?! I don't know what you're talking about... Beast Boy said shyly. Oh boy this is serious dude! Cyborg said excitedly. Ok ok dude. So I like Emmylyne a little. Beast Boy said.

You mean a lot. Cyborg said. Fine I like her a lot. But you can't tell anyone! Beast Boy said. Fine fine, lets go meet up with the others.

* * *

Ok. So stuff went down. I'm tryin my best to make these good, I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Review rate, all that crap. :) By the way. I'm not the best with names so give me a break with this chapter name. :/


End file.
